Destino
by Rinnu
Summary: Un ángel a quien se le encomienda acercarse a una joven budista para convencerla de ser portadora del nuevo mesías, pero todo cambia cuando ambos se enamoran. ¿Serán capaces de desafiar al destino? Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Noviembre "Amores Prohibidos" del foro "Hazme el amor".
1. Capítulo I

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

_Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Noviembre "_Amores Prohibidos_" del foro "Hazme el amor"._

_Espero no ofender a nadie con la temática, solo es con fines dramáticos y para dar vida al tema de "Amores Prohibidos"._

* * *

><p><strong>DESTINO<strong>

**Parte I**

Caminaba por los blancos pasillos del lugar, era bueno que después de mucho, mucho tiempo que para él era incontable, finalmente le sacaran de su enclaustro. Eso significaba que tenían un trabajo para él, su primer trabajo fuera del cielo.

El cielo, un lugar tan pacífico, que fue su hogar desde que recordaba.

Le agradaba ese lugar, pero había algo que lo inquietaba. Él era el único ángel que tenía una cicatriz justo donde va el corazón, no recordaba cómo se la hizo, pero lo más extraño era que los ángeles sanaban por completo, no tenía por qué tenerla.

Salió de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta que había llegado a la habitación donde le esperaban.

― ¿Mandaron por mí?― preguntó al abrir la puerta y ver a dos arcángeles, Gabriel y Miguel.

― Inuyasha, bienvenido de vuelta, pasa.― Miguel fue el primero en hablar.― ¿Cómo te sientes?

― En perfecto estado.

― Estupendo... Como sabes ya es hora de la llegada de un nuevo salvador.― comenzó explicando Gabriel.― Solo que hay un problema.

― ¿Cuál es?

― La elegida no cree en nosotros, necesitamos que la vuelvas creyente.― contestó Miguel.

― ¿Quién es?

― Ella.― Gabriel le mostró en un espejo la imagen de la mucha.― Su nombre es Kagome Higurashi, su familia es de un templo budista.

― Quieren que valla a la tierra y le haga cambiar sus creencias.― dijo Inuyasha al intuir lo que tenía que hacer.

― Ya entendiste lo qué tienes que hacer.― dijo complacido Miguel.― No lo olvides, de ti depende el destino de la humanidad.

― Descuiden, no fallaré.

― Entonces ve donde Mioga, él te dirá la identidad que tomarás en la tierra.

Inuyasha salió de la habitación, era bueno estar de nuevo en servicio.

* * *

><p>No podía creer lo tarde que era, se quedo dormida de nuevo. Pero ella no tenía la culpa, de nuevo soñó con ese chico que la traiga loca. El problema era que no lo conocía, jamás le había visto y soñaba con él, se había enamorado de un sueño. Y lo que más le frustraba era que no recordaba por completo sus sueños, solo recordaba la sensación de felicidad al estar junto a su amado y los hermosos ojos miel de él.<p>

Se detuvo a comprar un yogurt, no había desayunado y le rugía el estomago, pero cuando salió de la tienda, sintió que la jalaban y luego algo romperse, miró el suelo y una maseta yacía en el suelo. ¡Esa cosa estuvo a punto de matarla!

Inuyasha observo a la azabache, la vio muy pálida y se arrepintió de la manera en que decidieron juntarlos, el plan era salvarla, ir a la misma escuela que ella y hacerse amigos, para luego irla convenciendo; pero al parecer se les fue de la mano el ponerla en peligro, ella seguía en shock.

― ¿Estás bien?

Volteo a ver a la persona que la había ayudado y se sorprendió al ver a un chico, que tenía unos hermosos ojos miel, su cabello corto negro y una voz demasiado sexy.

― ¿Quieres ir a un médico?― preguntó al verla en shock.

― No, estoy bien.― contestó al salir de su letargo.― Gracias, con permiso.― dijo al retomar su camino.

― ¿Vas a la escuela?― le preguntó Inuyasha mientras la seguía.

― Sí, de hecho ya voy tarde.

― Vamos juntos, yo también voy para allá.

― ¿Vas en la Universidad?― preguntó con algo de desconfianza.

― Sí.

― Jamás te había visto.― lo recordaría, recordaría a alguien como él.

― Me transferí de otro campus, hoy inició.

― Transferencia.― eso explicaba todo.― ¿En dónde estabas?

― En Sapporo, ¿Qué estudias?

― Historia ¿Y tú?

― Psicología.

― Nos toparemos en muchos salones, cuando ustedes salen de una clase, nosotros entramos o al revés.― decía Kagome al recordar.― Llegamos justo a tiempo.― dijo al estar ya en la escuela.

― Entonces te seguiré viendo, nos vemos Kagome.

― ¡Espera! ¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?

― Cuando estabas en shock te lo pregunté.― mintió.

― No lo recuerdo.

― No importa, mi nombre es Inuyasha, nos vemos.― se despidió con una sonrisa y el corazón de Kagome latió como loco.

Llevo sus manos a su pecho y vio el pasillo por donde él se alejaba, sonrió como tonta y espero toparse de nuevo con él.

* * *

><p>Un mes paso e Inuyasha se hizo amigo de Kagome, en los descansos comían juntos o en ocasiones salían al cine, sin duda se la pasaban muy bien juntos.<p>

Pero ese día en particular Kagome estaba muy ansiosa, iba a cumplir 23 años y su madre le organizo una comida para el domingo, ya había invitado a todos sus amigos, menos a uno, a Inuyasha. No es por no querer, moría porque Inuyasha fuera a su fiesta, pero, todos los domingos iba a la Iglesia, su fiesta era en la tarde pero ese día él lo usaba solo de descanso. Nada de fiestas, salidas al cine, no iba a la tienda, solo se la pasaba en su casa meditando.

_¿Por qué su madre no lo organizo el sábado?_

― Kagome, dile lo importante que es que vaya.― dijo Sango al ver a su amiga sostener aquella invitación entre sus manos.

― Pero ese día es muy importante para él.

― Explícale que también lo es para ti, no creo que por un día que falte a su rutina se acabe el mundo.― bromeó Sango.― Aprovecha que esta solo.― animó al ver al chico sentado bajo un árbol.

― Bien, allá voy.― dijo al tomar aire y caminar hasta el árbol donde Inuyasha descansaba.― Inuyasha.

― Kagome ¿Qué pasa?

― ¿Otra vez tienes que ir a misa?

― Sabes que voy todos los domingos.

― ¿Podrías faltar solo un día?― preguntó esperanzada y al verlo negar estuvo por decirle de su fiesta, pero él se le adelantó.

― Sabes que eso es más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

Ante esas palabras el mundo se la azabache se desborono, ella no comprendía del todo las creencias de Inuyasha, pero en verdad pensó que tenía una oportunidad.

― ¿Pasa algo malo?― preguntó Inuyasha al verla decaída.

― No, es que...

― Ven un día conmigo, te gustará y...― intento convencerla por millonésima por vez, pero ella negó.

― Nos vemos el Lunes.― se despidió y fue hasta donde Sango.

― ¿Qué paso?― preguntó preocupada la castaña.

― No importa.― intentó sonreír pero no pudo y Sango la abrazo.― Solo me hago falsas ilusiones, jamás se fijara en mí.

― No es verdad, la prueba son los padres de Kouga, su padre es musulmán y su madre budista.

― ¿Qué hay con la chica que parece muñeca de porcelana que luego lo viene a ver? Sabes que es con ella que va a misa, con ella pasa el domingo.― decía al recordar la vez que les vieron.

― Una amiga de la infancia.― sugirió Sango.― No te desanimes, hay más hombres en el mundo.

* * *

><p>En todo el fin de semana no dejo de pensar en Kagome, la había herido y no sabía la razón, la cara de tristeza que puso no le dejaba tranquilo. Miró el reloj y ya era hora de irse a la universidad, pero al salir de su departamento, escuchó la conocida voz de Miroku, un compañero humano que era novio de la mejor amiga de Kagome.<p>

― ¡Serás tarado!― le reprendió.

― ¿Ahora qué hice?― preguntó al recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

― Kagome quería que fueras a su fiesta, cumplió años y tu no fuiste.

― No me invito.― se defendió, él no sabía nada de una fiesta.

― Claro que no, le dijiste que ir a misa era más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

Fue en ese momento que comprendió todo, Kagome intentaba invitarle a su fiesta y él la hizo sentir mal.

― Yo no sabía...

― Amigo mío, sabes que mi familia desciende de monjes y tenemos obligaciones, pero en ocasiones hay cosas que son más importantes que tus deberes, la amistad y el amor son unas de ellas.

― Hablaré con ella.

**...**

Inuyasha faltó a su primera clase para comprar un regalo a Kagome, fue a varias tiendas y finalmente encontró algo que era perfecto. Ya en varias ocasiones la había visto sufrir por su mochila y al hallar una amarilla lo bastante grande para sus libros, no dudo en comprarla.

Regreso a la escuela y la busco por todos lados, al no encontrarla le llamó al celular pero no contestaba, lo más probable es que siguiera enojada con él. Ya perdía la esperanza de encontrarla, cuando la vio salir de la biblioteca.

― Kagome.

― Hola Inuyasha ¿Cómo has estado?― dijo sin el mismo animo de siempre.

― Kagome, yo... Feliz cumpleaños.― dijo al tenderle la bolsa de regalo.

― Gracias.― dijo al aceptarlo, el otro momento estaría feliz por recibirlo, pero en esos momentos seguía dolida.

― Yo no tenía idea que... Y no me dijiste que...― intentó excusarse, pero fue interrumpido por la chica.

― No hay problema, cada quien tiene sus creencias.― dijo comprensivamente.

― Pero, ¿Todo está bien?

― Claro que si.― le sonrió y caminó junto a Inuyasha rumbo a los salones.

El chico se le quedo viendo, no había hecho ni el intento de abrir su presente y eso le dolió, había dos opciones, que su obsequio fuera poca cosa o aún siguiera enojada.

* * *

><p>Al final de la semana Kagome se había distanciado de Inuyasha, cuando se encontraba entre clases apenas si se dirigían la palabra, solo un saludo por cortesía. Y eso, de alguna manera extraña exasperaba al chico ángel.<p>

En esos momentos Inuyasha estaba con Miroku almorzando cuando algo llamo su atención, Kagome estaba sola con Kouga, últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y eso no le gustaba.

― Habla con ella, arregla las cosas.― sugirió Miroku al observar que su amigo estaba molesto.

― Ella dice que todo está bien.― contestó Inuyasha.

― Yasha, Yasha, Yasha, ella sigue sentida, dolida y triste... ¡No es posible que no lo notes!― gritó al ver que su amigo se pasaba de inocente.

― ¿Notar qué?― preguntó confundido.

― A ella le...

― Inuyasha.― interrumpió un joven de larga trenza.

― Hablamos luego.― se despidió Inuyasha.

Miroku suspiro con pesar, él había querido ayudar a su amigo, pero fueron interrumpidos, le observo alejarse con el otro sujeto, algo en las personas que aparecían de nada conociendo a Inuyasha no le daba confianza, eran muy raros y su amigo les obedecía sin chistar.

― ¿Qué sucede Bankotsu?― preguntó Inuyasha al ya estar en un lugar apartado.

― Dicen que la chica se enojo contigo, recuerda que tienes que hacer todo lo posible para estar junto a ella.

― Tranquilo, me iré a disculpar y lo solucionaré.

― El tiempo se agota y ella no da señales de creer.

― Usaré otro recurso, no fallaré.

Prometió aquello, pero la verdad era que no sabía qué hacer, frecuentemente pensaba que allá arriba debían dejar en paz a Kagome.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí el primer capítulo de la historia, ojala llamará su atención y espero terminarla completa a tiempo. <strong>

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**24/11/2014**


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II.**

Subió las escaleras del templo Higurashi, observando todo a su alrededor ya que jamás había estado allí, lo primero que vio fue un gran árbol, se le acercó y toco la rugosa textura del tronco e inmediatamente una extraña, pero conocida sensación le invadió.

― Inuyasha ¿Qué haces aquí?

El nombrado volteo de inmediato al escuchar la voz de Kagome, ella le miraba extrañada y no era menos, jamás se hubiera imaginado que el chico fuera a su casa. Cuando le vio frente al Goshimboku, creyó era una ilusión y salió de su casa para comprobar que no estaba alucinando.

― ¿Y bien?― preguntó al ver que él no decía nada.

― Vine a invitarte al parque de atracciones.

― ¿Y no podías esperar al Lunes?

― No, es para hoy.

― ¿Cómo dices?― preguntó perpleja.

― Ve a cambiarte.― animó, pero Kagome no se movió.― ¿No quieres ir?― preguntó con temor, él que creía que a Kagome le gustaría la idea.

― ¿Por qué lo haces?

― Quiero compensarte por tu cumpleaños.

― No es necesario.― rechazó la invitación, no quería seguir haciéndose falsas ilusiones. Durante esos últimos días había luchado por deshacerse de aquello que sentía por él y ahora se aparecía de la nada.

― Claro que lo es, no quiero estar mal contigo, eres mi mejor amiga, por favor.― pidió al tomarla de las manos.

Kagome se quedo de piedra por un momento, no sabía qué hacer, su corazón latía como estuviera en una maratón.

― Está bien.― dijo con un sonrojo e Inuyasha sonrió.

**...**

Inuyasha y Kagome se divirtieron como nunca, se subieron a cuanto juego pudieron. Ambos en verdad disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Y para el final del día debieron a la rueda de la fortuna.

― Muchas gracias por lo de hoy.― dijo contenta mientras sostenía el panda de peluche que Inuyasha ganó para ella.

― De nada, te confesaré algo, jamás había venido.

― ¿Te gusto más que los otros que conoces?

― No entendiste, jamás había visitado un parque de atracciones.

― ¿Nunca?

― No que recuerde.

― ¿Y por qué me invitaste aquí?

― Supe que te gustaba venir.

― Entonces, ¿Qué te pareció?

― Espero poder venir otra vez, contigo.

― Me encantaría.

― Mira.

Kagome volteo y vio las luces del parque encenderse, ya en otra ocasión las había visto desde esa altura, pero en esa ocasión le parecieron más hermosas, tal vez por la compañía de Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>El otoño llegó y como cada año, la familia Higurashi se celebraba el <em>Tsukimi<em>, que era la contemplación de la luna. Kagome barría cerca de las escaleras, esperando ver a Inuyasha ya que él le prometió que iría.

― _¿Qué pasa?― le preguntó al ver que la chica no dejaba de morder su labio._

― _Nada._

― _No mientras, algo te pasa.― la encaró y ella suspiró._

― _El viernes se celebra el "Tsukimi" y en el templo habrá comida y por la noche contemplaremos a luna entre amigos. Me preguntaba si tal vez, te gustaría conocer esa fiesta, solo conocerla no tienes que ser budista o sintoísta, solo como mero espectador.― hablaba demasiado rápido e Inuyasha la observaba divertido._

― _Voy a ir, pero a cambio...― Kagome le interrumpió, ya sabían lo que él le pediría, ir un día con él a misa._

― _Prometo que iré contigo el domin...― y ahora fue el turno de Inuyasha de interrumpir._

― _Ya deja de hablar tanto, no le des tantas vueltas al asunto.― sabía que era una oportunidad única para que Kagome se acercará a su Dios, pero no quiso hacerlo, ya no quería hacer el trabajo que le encomendaron._

― _Sí, pero... Yo creí que...― no comprendía, ella pensó que eso le pediría el chico._

― _Voy a estar allí, por ahora, vamos a comer, no tienes clase ahorita ¿Verdad?― Kagome negó, tal vez fuera su imaginación pero algo en el chico había cambiado._

Terminaba de barrer cuando vio aparecer poco a poco a Inuyasha mientras iba subiendo las escaleras, dejo caer la escoba y corrió a recibirlo.

― ¡Viniste!― grito feliz.

― Te lo prometí, no te fallaría.

Y claro que no lo haría, no le importaba desobedecer algunas reglas menores con tal de ver sonreír a Kagome.

― Sango y Miroku están por allá.― señalo una mesa en donde acomodaban la comida.― Vamos con ellos.

― ¡Kagome!― llamó su madre.

― Mamá, él es Inuyasha Takahashi, un amigo de la escuela.

― Mucho gusto, Sonomi Higurashi.― sonrió al saber por fin conocer al dueño de los suspiros de su hija.

― El placer es mío.

― Dirán que me aprovecho, pero, ¿Podrías llevar estás cajas a la bodega? Souta se equivoco y no son las que le pedí.― dijo al señalar tres cajas que estaban en suelo.

― No es molestia.― contestó el chico y cargo las tres cajas con mucha facilitad, dejando sorprendidas a las dos mujeres.― ¿Hacía donde es?

― Perdón, sígueme.― dijo Kagome.― Perdón por ponerte a hacer esto.

― Descuida, no pesan.

― Souta dijo que si, es un debilucho.― dijo en broma, provocando la risa de Inuyasha.― Aquí es.

Acomodaban las cajas, cuando una presencia oscura fue percibida por Inuyasha. Haciendo que por poco dejará ver sus alas ante Kagome, aquella presencia solo podía ser de un ser en especial, Lucifer. Al sentir que aquella presencia se acercaba más, lo primero que pensó fue que aquel maligno ser los atacaría, pero jamás espero lo que vino.

― ¡Kag! ¡Hija!― escucharon llamar.

― Es mi papá, ya vuelvo.― dijo con felicidad la azabache y salió corriendo de la bodega.

Inuyasha se quedo perplejo ¿Ella había dicho papá?

― Aquí estás.― saludo Kagome mientras abrazaba a su padre.― Creí que no vendrías, dijiste que tenías que trabajar, ¿Pasa algo malo?― preguntó al verlo tenso y viendo a su alrededor, como si buscará a alguien.

― No nada.― mintió, la verdad era que sentía la presencia de un ángel.― Te engañe para darte una sorpresa.― dijo para contestar a la otra pregunta de ella.

― Ven a la bodega, quiero presentarte a alguien.― al entrar Inuyasha ya no estaba.

― ¿A quién?― preguntó a su hija.

― Un amigo, pero no está... Vamos al patio, tal vez esté allí.― dijo con esperanza, Inuyasha no se abría ido sin decir nada ¿Verdad?

Inuyasha observo frustrado como Kagome le buscaba, no había querido irse sin decir nada, pero si se quedaba se delataría, sus alas habían surgido y lo mejor era ir al cielo, tenía que hablar seriamente con dos arcángeles, pero antes, debía llamarla y mentirle, le diría que surgió una emergencia con su familia y debió irse.

**...**

Ya en el cielo, caminaba furioso por los pasillos, en parte estaba molesto porque le ocultaron quien era el padre de Kagome, pero la mayor parte de su enojo era porque le había quedado de nuevo mal a la chica, el tono de decepción en la voz de ella cuando le dijo que se fue le partió el alma y ¡Él se había jurado que no la lastimaría más!

― ¡¿Por qué no me dijeron quien es su padre?!― preguntó enojado a los dos arcángeles que estaban en la sala.

― No es importante, ella no tiene sangre de demonio.― dijo al restarle importancia Miguel.

― ¿Cómo que no tiene sangre de demonio?

― Lucifer por alguna razón que desconocernos era humano cuando concibió a sus dos hijos y en un giro del destino, su hija fue la elegida por nuestro Dios.― explicó Gabriel.

― Aún así, es algo que tenía derecho a saber, poco falto para que me descubriera.

― Ahora lo sabes.― dijo con total calma Gabriel.― ¿Cómo vas con ella? Necesita aceptar la semilla antes de la próxima Navidad.

― Hago mi trabajo, lo que sería más fácil si me hubieran dicho todo.― les reclamó y salió de la sala.

Ya no quería más ese trabajo, pero tampoco quería que otro lo hiciera, porque ese otro no daría tantas largas a su misión.

* * *

><p>En contra de todo pronóstico Kagome está vez no estaba molesta con él por haberla "abandonado", de hecho no tocó el tema y ese día la invitó a comer Ramen.<p>

― ¿Tu padre no vive aquí?― preguntó, quería saber si había peligro de toparse de nuevo con Lucifer.

― No, vive en Corea, pero como aquí está el templo, no nos fuimos con él, viene ocasionalmente.

― ¿De qué trabaja?

― Es profesor de "Lenguas Muertas".

"Claro", pensó Inuyasha, eso le quedaba bien, él conocía incluso las lenguas prohibidas.

― ¿Y tu familia? Jamás hablas de tus padres o si tienes hermanos, pensé que no tenías, pero el viernes... Bueno, dijiste que tuviste una emergencia familiar.― dijo al recordar lo acontecido aquel día.

― Yo...― no sabía que decir, pensó que ya se había librado de aquello, técnicamente su "emergencia familiar" fue con los arcángeles, no tenía madre, pero si padre.― Es complicado.― dijo al no saber cómo explicar aquello.

― Descuida.― le daría tiempo para que confiara en ella.

Inuyasha la observo comer, Kagome confiaba demasiado en él y eso le hacía sentir bien, pero también mal, no era bueno que ella confiara tanto porque lo único que él hacía era mentirle.

* * *

><p>Al paso de los días Inuyasha frecuentaba más la casa de Kagome, ya se había hecho buen amigo de Souta, la madre de Kagome le trataba como un miembro más y el abuelo siempre encontraba algo en que pedir su ayuda. Le gustaba ese lugar, se sentía realmente bien en ese ambiente, lo sentía como su hogar, cuando estaba allí olvidaba que era un ángel y que su lugar era el cielo.<p>

El sábado fue como de costumbre, pero ese día no se quedaría en la casa de Kagome, la iba a invitar al cine. Tocó el timbre y sonrió al ver la silueta de Kagome, pero sonrió más al verla frente a él.

― Pasa.― le jaló de inmediato e Inuyasha apenas tuvo tiempo de quitarse sus tennis.― Te voy a presentar a mi padre.

_¿Ella dijo padre?, _pero él no sintió la presencia demoniaca.

― Espera, Kag...― la intentó detener, pero era demasiado tarde, en cuestión de segundos estaban en la sala, frente a Lucifer.

― Papá, él es Inuyasha Taisho, Inuyasha, él es mi padre Sabato.― presentó la azabache.

― Así que tu eres el amigo de mi pequeña.― dijo mientras examinaba al chico.

― Trátalo bien, nos ayuda mucho cuando no estás.― advirtió la señora Higurashi.

― Eras el que estaba el otro día en la bodega.― dijo al descubrirlo.

― Sí.― fue lo único que contestó, sabía que lo que realmente había querido decir era "Eres el ángel que estaba el otro día en la bodega".

― Una lástima que te fuiste, no dijiste nada.

― ¡Inu-no-nichan!― interrumpió Souta.― Papá me dio un nuevo videojuego, vamos a jugar.

― Juéguenlo y díganme que tal esta.

Inuyasha se dejo arrastras por Souta, pero no estaba cómodo, no entendía por qué no había alguna presencia maligna, ni por qué no le había atacado, tal vez, esperaba que bajara la guardia, no se confiaría.

**...**

Entró a la cocina donde estaba su hija, debía hablar con ella seriamente. La presencia de ese ángel solo significaba una cosa, que Dios había escogido a su hija para ser la madre de otro hijo de él. Ni loco iba a dejarle acercarse a ella, debía alejarla de ese ángel, cosa que veía difícil, ya que se notaba que a ella le gustaba ese ángel y no era bueno, solo ella iba a salir lastimada, ese bastardo solo la estaba ilusionando.

― Kagome.― nombró a su hija.

― ¿Mande?― dejo de preparar el té y atendió a su padre.

― Éste muchacho... Háblame de él.

― ¿Qué quieres saber?

― ¿Ustedes dos son algo?

― Amigos, solo eso.― dijo con un sonrojo.

― No es budista o sintoísta ¿Cierto?

― No, es católico.― contestó al morderse el labio, temía por donde iba la conversación.

― ¿De dónde es?

― De aquí, de su familia no se mucho, dice que es complicado hablar de ellos.

Claro que lo era, no era fácil decir, tengo miles hermanos, todos son ángeles.

― No es mala persona, te lo puedo asegurar.― agregó al ver la cara inexpresiva de su padre.

― Te gusta ¿Verdad?― preguntó de golpe.

― Es agradable.― contestó sin velo a la cara, era vergonzoso hablar de eso.

― Sabes que si llegan a tener una relación será muy complicado, él no creo que cambie sus creencias y ¿Tu lo harías?

― Podría funcionar.― dijo esperanzada al recordar a la familia de Kouga.

― Tan simple como esto, ¿Una boda católica o budista?

― Podrían ser las dos.

― Hija, déjame adivinar.― dijo al tomarla de la cara y obligar a que le viera.― No falta a misa ningún domingo, tiene un rosario que lleva consigo a todos lados, incluso, una biblia de bolsillo.

_¿Cómo sabía todo aquello su padre?_

― Estamos pensando demasiado a futuro, solo somos amigos y a misa va con una chica que luego lo va a buscar a la escuela.― recordó con tristeza, era verdad, solo se hacía falsas ilusiones.― Lo más probable es que solo me vea como amiga y...― ya no pudo terminar porque comenzó a llorar.

Estaba luchando para no hacerlo, pero cada que pensaba en las diferencias que había entre ellos y que su amor no era correspondido, no podía evitar llorar.

― No llores, si lloras preocuparas a tu madre.― intentó consolar a su hija.

― Lo siento, pero yo...

― Kagome, dice Souta que...― interrumpió sin querer Inuyasha, no tenía idea que Kagome estaba con su padre.― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó preocupado al verla llorar, si ese desgraciado de Lucifer le había hecho algo malo, se olvidaría que debía mantener las apariencias y le haría pagar caro.

― Nada.― contestó al limpiarse las lagrimas.

― No lloras por nada.― se acercó hasta ella, no le importo que Lucifer estuviera cerca.

― Vamos a comer, la comida ya esta lista, papá ve por Souta, mi mamá y el abuelo.

Inuyasha observaba a Lucifer y él a Inuyasha, y para no incomodar más Sabato fue por su familia para ya comer. Antes de salir de la cocina miró con disimulo a su hija y al ángel, entonces comprendió todo, vio lo que ambos se negaban a ver.

**...**

Al terminar la comida y aprovechando que Souta fue a terminar su tarea, el abuelo fue a tomar su siesta, Kagome y Sonomi estaban recociendo los platos. Sabato decidió hablar a solar con el ángel.

― Inuyasha, tenemos que hablar.

― Dígame.

― Vamos al patio.

Inuyasha le siguió manteniendo la guardia en alto, no se iba a confiar de Lucifer.

― Ambos sabemos lo que somos, si no fuera porque mi familia nos ve, ya me habrías intentado aniquilar.

― ¿De qué quiere hablar?― preguntó ya que dudaba que fuera sobre sus verdaderos "yo".

― Kagome está muy emocionada contigo y me alegro que sea feliz pero... Eres un ángel y no quiero que la lastimes, ella te ama, no ama a tu Dios, no ama a algún humano, te ama a ti.

Eso no se lo esperaba, ¿Kagome se había enamorado de él? No, no era posible, debía ser una jugarreta para que bajara la guardia y poder matarlo.

― También me he dado cuenta que la amas, no como un ángel ama a un humano, la amas como hombre, te has enamorado de ella ¿Me equívoco?. No puedes negarlo, he visto como la miras, es como yo veo a Sonomi.

_¿Cómo era posible que Lucifer, un ser de oscuridad, viera tan claro el amor?_

― No puedo corresponderle, está prohibido que...― intentó explicarse, se había negado el amor que sentía por la azabache, pero ya no podía más, la culpa le carcomía.

― Toma.― dijo al extenderle un collar con una perla rosada.― Dáselo y dile que no se lo quite, mientras ella lo use no la podrán ver allá arriba, y cuando estés con ella su poder te alcanzará.― explicó.

― Cuando se enteren que los desobedecí me matarán.

― No si te casas con ella, no por medio de tu Dios, por medio de algún otro, en ese instante renunciaras a tus alas.

No iba a ayudar a ese ángel con su hija, inclusive tenía pensado mandar a alguien a matarlo, pero cuando vio el amor que se negaban, decidió ayudarlos.

― Gracias.

― Ahora depende de ti.

**...**

Inuyasha entró a la casa y de inmediato se percató que Kagome le había visto hablar con su padre.

― ¿Para qué te quería?― preguntó curiosa, solo esperaba que su padre no le hubiera pedido que se alejará de ella.

― Me advirtió que no te lastime.

― ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo?― su temor incrementó.

― Tengo un regalo para ti.― dijo sin contestar a su pregunta y sacó de su pantalón el collar.― Quiero que lo uses siempre.

― Es hermoso.― decía encantada mientras Inuyasha se lo ponía.

― Kagome, quiero que seas mi novia.― dijo al verla a los ojos.

― Inu...― fue lo único que salió de sus labios, no se esperaba tal confesión.

― Te prometo que no te arrepentirás, sé que hay muchas diferencias, pero te amo y sé que llegaremos a un acuerdo, esto puede funci...

Kagome le veía enternecida, a Inuyasha también le preocupan sus diferencias de creencias, pero ambos pondrían de su parte para que funcionara la relación. Entonces en un ataque de felicidad, la azabache beso al ojidorado.

― ¿Eso es un "si"?― preguntó Inuyasha y Kagome asintió.

Inuyasha aprovecho para besarla de nuevo, ya se había decidido, no se la entregaría a Dios, Kagome era de él.

* * *

><p>Era el primer día que iba al departamento de Inuyasha, no había muchas cosas en el, pero tenía las necesarias. Lo único que no le gusto del todo, era que todo era blanco, le recordaba a un hospital. Comieron pizza y veía televisión, pero Kagome notaba nervioso a Inuyasha, como si algo le inquietará.<p>

Había estado planteándose decirle a Kagome su secreto, la amaba demasiado para seguir ocultándole cosas. Bien podía seguir haciéndolo pero no era correcto.

― ¿Qué tienes?― preguntó preocupada.

― Hay algo que te tengo que decir, si cuando lo sepas ya no quieres saber más de mi lo comprenderé.― dijo al borde de los nervios.

― ¿Qué es?

― Soy un Ángel.― dijo de golpe y espero la reacción de la chica.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, espero terminar el tercero a tiempo.<strong>

**30/11/2014**


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III.**

Kagome comenzó a reír, no tenía idea que a su novio le gustaba hacer ese tipo de bromas.

― Muy gracioso.

― Es la verdad, te lo mostraré.

Se paró frente a ella y dejo ver sus blancas y grandes alas, de inmediato Kagome retrocedió por el asombro, pero cuando se recupero se acerco y las toco, eran tan suaves.

― Pero... Son de verdad.― dijo sin comprender bien todo.

― El que te salvará y estuviéramos en la misma escuela no fue casualidad, todo estaba planeado.

― No entiendo.

― No quiero interrupciones, te lo contaré todo.― pidió y Kagome asistió.

Para cuando Inuyasha terminó su relato, Kagome no sabía que decir, todo en lo siempre había creído se esfumaba delante de ella.

― ¿Me estás diciendo que mi papá es un demonio, pero ni Souta ni yo lo somos, que te mandaron para que creyera y tuviera fe en tu Dios, porque solo de esa forma puedo engendrar a su hijo?

― Sí.

― ¡Entonces solo me has usado!― le reprocho.― Dices que me amas pero no es verdad, solo querías que yo...

― ¡No es así!― le interrumpió.― Me enamoré de ti, en verdad que lo hice, Te amo. Ese collar tu padre me lo dio.― dijo al señalar la joya que colgaba del cuello de ella.― Es para que mis superiores no nos vean, para ocultarnos de ellos.

― ¿Mi padre? ¿Él sabe que eres un ángel?― preguntaba con indignación.

― Lo sé.― de la nada Lucifer apareció, desde el infierno escucho a su hija nombrarlo y fue a ver qué pasaba.

― Papá ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Qué haces aquí?

― Tengo mis métodos, luego te los explicaré. Pero ahora otro asuntó, te aseguro que él te ama, no como un ser de luz, te ama como mortal.

― Entonces es verdad que eres un demonio, eres Lucifer.

― Siento habértelo ocultado, pero tenía que protegerte.― dijo con pesar.

― ¿Mi madre lo sabe?― lo único que faltaba era que ella también le ocultará cosas.

― No, también se lo he ocultado, lo hice por el bien de todos ustedes.

― ¿Entonces tengo que aceptar tener ese hijo para que el mundo no se acabe?― preguntaba al borde del llanto, no quería hacer aquello, siempre había querido tener un hijo por amor.

― No es así.― contestó Inuyasha.― Cada vez hay menos gente que cree en él, pierde fuerza y necesita mandar una prueba de su existencia para gobernar sobre los otros dioses.

― ¿Otros dioses?― preguntó Kagome ahora más confundida.

― Zeus, Amaterasu, Odín, Kali, Quetzalcóatl...― nombraba Sabato.― Todas la religiones tienen algo de cierto, solo que el Dios que manda es en quien más gente cree.― explicó a su hija.

― No es posible, nada es cierto, esto es un sueño.― se negaba a creer lo que pasaba.

― No lo es.― dijo Inuyasha, había sido mala idea decirle.

― ¿Por qué me lo dicen ahora?

― Porque te amo y no pienso entregarte a él.― confesó Inuyasha.

― Esto es demasiado, necesitó pensarlo.― tomó su mochila y salió del departamento.

Inuyasha hizo intento de seguirla pero Lucifer le detuvo.

― Tranquilo, todo estará bien, ella comprenderá.

Solo esperaba que tuviera razón, no quería perder a Kagome.

* * *

><p>Desde el día anterior no había visto a Kagome y le preocupaba, pero nada podía hacer, solo esperar que ella ordenara sus pensamientos. Apagó la televisión e iba a acostarse un rato cuando tocaron a su puerta, de inmediato fue a abrir y se topo con Kagome.<p>

― ¿Si estamos juntos todo debe ser secreto?― preguntó al entrar al departamento sin aún ser invitada.

― Nadie puede enterarse, tendremos que decirles a Sango y Miroku que guarden el secreto.― dijo al recordar que sus amigos sabían de su relación.

― ¿Qué pasa si se enteran en el cielo?

― Tu estarás bien, no pueden dañarte, pero a mí me matarían.

― Dime ¿Qué tan malo es lo que hacemos?― preguntó al caminar hasta Inuyasha y quedar pocos centímetros de él.

― Una de las cosas más penadas, es alta traición.

― Si no me lo quito.― dijo al tomar con sus manos el collar.― No nos ven.

― No, al menos que nos los encontremos en persona.

― Solo aquí o en mi casa podemos amarnos.― dijo al comprender mejor la situación.

― Lamentablemente, si.

― No importa.― dijo al abrazarlo e Inuyasha le correspondió.

No iba a dejar a Inuyasha, al principio su mente estaba hecha un lio, pero al meditar la situación en el Goshiboku, se dio cuenta que el destino había querido que ellos se enamoran, pudieron mandar a cualquier otro ángel, pero no, mandaron a un hermoso ángel de ojos miel, justo como el chico de sus sueño. Esa debía ser una señal para seguir juntos.

* * *

><p>Inicios de diciembre, el frió ya invadía Tokio y las calles estaban adornadas con motivos navideños. Cosa que mantenía preocupado a Inuyasha, sus superiores lo presionaban más que nunca para que les entregará a Kagome, pero él no lo haría.<p>

― Inuyasha.― llamó una chica.

― Kikyou, ¿Qué pasa?― lo que le faltaba, la presencia de aquella ángel.

― ¿Cómo va el asunto? Allá se están preocupando mucho.

― Ella es terca, deberían elegir a otra.

― No es tan fácil, el jefe solo la quiere a ella, quien mejor que la hija de Lucifer, en todo su orgullo.

― Ya se los dije, es testaruda y caprichosa, no creo que cambie de opinión.

― En ese caso, muéstrale algo para que crea, dile que el fin del mundo se acerca y si ama a su familia aceptará.― sugirió mientras observaba a detalle a su compañero, algo no andaba bien.

― Intentaré.

― Otra cosa, hay algo que nos impide encontrarla y cuando tú estás con ella tampoco te vemos. Identifica que es y destrúyelo.

― No detecto presencia demoniaca, pero haré lo que pueda.

Se alejo de Kikyou y fue a su clase, ya comenzaban a sospechar, debía contactar a Lucifer para proteger a Kagome.

**...**

Estaban impaciente, caminaba de un lado a otro por el departamento de Inuyasha, eran las ocho de la noche y él no llegaba, tampoco contestaba su celular. Desde que lo vio en la tarde con aquella chica que debía ser un ángel se preocupo, algo en ella le decía que algo malo iba pasar. Cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y ver a Inuyasha entrar, lo abrazo, dándole apenas tiempo a Inuyasha de cerrar la puerta.

― ¡Llegaste!

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó preocupado al notar que había estado llorando.

― Creí que te había pasado algo malo, te vi con esa ángel. Y no llegabas, yo pensé...

― Estoy bien, no sospechan nada.― mintió para tranquilizarla.

― ¿Qué va a pasarte si llega la fecha límite y no me "convences"?― preguntó, era algo que había rondado en su cabeza esos días.

― No lo sé, vamos a comer hay arroz y...

― Dime.― pidió, sabía que él mentía.

― Me mandarán a reclusión por algún tiempo.

― ¿Cuánto?

― Siglos tal vez.― contestó y Kagome le miró con espanto, ella no viviría siglos.

― Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer, no pienso dejar que te lleven lejos de mí.― dijo al abrazarlo y llorar contra su pecho.

― A menos que no seas virgen, pero para eso...

― Hagámoslo.― dijo convencida.

― ¡¿Qué dices?!

― Quiero hacer el amor contigo, se puede ¿Verdad?― ¿Y si los ángeles no podían tener erecciones?

― Sí, pero...

― Quiero ser tuya.― dijo al mirarlo a los ojos.

― Te amo.― dijo Inuyasha al comenzar a besarla.

Inuyasha la llevó hasta la habitación, donde su pasión podía fluir con más libertad, donde podían amarse sin interrupciones. Se dejo caer con ella en la cama y comenzó a besar el cuello de Kagome al tiempo que sus manos se colaron bajo la playera de la chica, subieron lentamente hasta topase con la tela del sujetador, deslizo sus manos hacia su espalda buscando el seguro de dicha prenda, pero no lo encontró. Con un poco de dificultad le saco la playera a ella, viendo al fin el lugar del broche, jugó un rato con el broche de aquel sujetador pero al final decidió hacerla esperar.

Kagome no comprendió porque no se lo había quitado. Fue entonces cuando sintió como las manos de Inuyasha acariciaban sus piernas, para luego ir subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a sus muslos, en cada caricia que él le daba sentía como su cuerpo aumentaba de calor, cosa que no paso desadvertida por su amante.

Inuyasha bajo del cuello de Kagome a sus piernas dando suaves y pausados besos, desabrocho el pantalón y se apresuró a quitárselo, se levanto un poco para poder verla, era muy hermosa, era simplemente perfecta para él y pronto sería solo suya. Kagome al notar como se le había quedando viendo, se sonrojo furiosamente.

No es justo.― dijo haciendo un leve puchero.

¿Qué no es justo? ― preguntó acercando su rostro al de ella.

Tú todavía tienes toda tu ropa y yo…― no pudo terminar con su reclamo, porque había sido callada por un suave beso.

Eso tiene una solución muy fácil.― Se levanto un poco y se quito la ropa, quedando solo en boxer.― Ahora si ya estamos iguales ¿no?

Kagome solo asintió con la cabeza, Inuyasha comenzó nuevamente a acariciarle los pechos, mientras una mano se ocupaba de uno, su boca se encargaba del otro, provocando que ella soltara sonoros gemidos contra su voluntad.

Inuyasha fue deslizando una mano hacia abajo, pasando por su estomago y su vientre hasta llegar al resorte de las bragas de Kagome, introdujo su mano y comenzó a acariciar el pequeño botón de placer, lo que provoco que se retorciera de inmediato. El joven ángel estaba feliz por las sensaciones que causaba en ella, coló un dedo dentro de la cavidad de ella y simulo unas embestidas, Kagome meneo sus caderas en señal de que quería más, así que introdujo un segundo dedo dentro de ella.

¿Segura que deseas continuar? ― por supuesto que él quería seguir, pero antes debía estar seguro de que ella siguiera queriendo, ya que nunca se perdonaría el tomarla sin antes estar seguro de ello.

Si, muy segura.― acaricio su rostro, como para decirle que no se preocupara.

El ojidorado se acomodo sobre el cuerpo de ella, pero no le dejo caer todo su peso. Por fin se deshizo de la ultima prenda que quedaba en ella, cuando Kagome sintió que el miembro de Inuyasha estaba sobre su vientre, separo sus piernas para darle total acceso.

El miembro de Inuyasha resbaló por los pliegues de la entrada de Kagome, provocando que ella soltara un leve gritito y que Inuyasha sintiera los jugos de ella.

Voy a entrar ¿lista? ― Kagome susurró un "sí" y se abrazo a él.― Tu solo relájate.

Inuyasha se posiciono en la entrada de la vagina de ella, se introdujo solo un poco, provocando una leve tención de parte de ella. Se inclinó para poder besarla e introdujo su lengua en su interior, la lengua de Kagome le acompaño en ese beso lleno de pasión, no tardo mucho en que Kagome se relajara de nuevo, oportunidad que Inuyasha no desaprovecho y de una rápida embestida entro por completo en ella.

Kagome mordió el labio de Inuyasha a causa del dolor. Aquella mordida no le desagrado a Inuyasha, incluso le éxito más, sabía que a ella le había dolido, pero era mejor que fuera rápido y no pausado. La beso de nuevo y mientras lo hacía con una mano acariciaba uno de sus pechos, siguió haciéndolo hasta que Kagome comenzó a mover sus caderas y abrir más sus piernas, en señal de que el dolor había pasado y podían continuar.

Inuyasha sonrió al ver que a su pequeña ya se le había pasado el dolor. Comenzó con unas leves envestidas, que poco a poco fueron subiendo de intensidad, los gemidos de ambos no se hicieron esperar y pronto la habitación se vio envuelta en los gemidos de placer de ambos.

Kagome sentía como Inuyasha salía y entraba en ella, coloco sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Inuyasha provocando que él llegara más a fondo.

Por su parte, Inuyasha sentía como las paredes de Kagome lo envolvían cada vez más, ese calor dentro de ella lo volvía loco. ¿Algún otro ángel había experimentado eso?

Inu… Inuyasha… Ya no puedo más.― sentía que todo su mundo giraba, sentía que su aliento se le iba y un calor sofocante la envolvía toda.

Tranquila… Aguanta un poco más…― apresuro las envestidas, provocando oleadas de placer más fuertes en ambos.

Sentía como las paredes de ella lo aprisionaban cada vez más y de un momento a otro todo se volvió negro. Kagome sentía como un liquido caliente se esparcía dentro de ella, estaba muy agitada, para cuando recupero el ritmo normal de su respiración, Inuyasha ya la había girado para que ella quedara sobre él.

Sentía la respiración de Inuyasha muy calmada, aquello había sido maravilloso, paso sus brazos por el torso del chico y se topo con la cicatriz de él.

― ¿Con qué te hiciste esto?

― No lo sé.

― Creí que los ángeles sanaban por completo.

― Y lo hacen, solo que... Por alguna extraña razón, sigo teniéndola.

― ¿Ya no pueden usarme?

― Ya no.― abrazo más fuerte a Kagome contra él, ahora sí que era solo suya, ya no era digna de Dios, solo de él.

― Debe haber alguna manera de que ya no les tengas que servir.

― La hay.

― ¿Cuál es?― preguntó con entusiasmo.

― Según tu padre, casarnos en el templo, perderé mis alas y seré humano.

― ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?― si la respuesta estaba allí ¿Por qué lo oculto?

― No quería apresurar las cosas, quería que confiaras de nuevo en mi.

― Casémonos.

― ¿Hablas en broma?― esa chica sí que era muy impulsiva.

― No lo hago.

― Organicemos todo, pero antes, repitamos para estar seguros que no te pueden usar.― dijo al ponerse de nuevo sobre la chica.

A Kagome no le desagrado al idea y de inmediato envolvió con sus piernas la cintura de Inuyasha.

**...**

Al medio día, Kagome llamaba su padre, pero no iba a su llamado, ya se estaba desesperando cuando al final se digno a aparecer.

― ¿Por qué tanta insistencia?― preguntó Sabato, estaba atendiendo unos asuntos cuando escucho a su hija llamarle.

― Nos vamos a casar.― contestó felizmente Kagome.

― ¿En verdad?

― Si, Inuyasha ya me contó lo de la ceremonia.

― ¿De qué perderá sus alas y será un humano?― preguntó para estar seguro que ella comprendió.

― Todo eso.― afirmó Inuyasha.

― Además, es una manera de sellar lo que ya tenemos.― agregó Kagome, esperando que su padre aceptará.

― Entonces iré con tu madre para que planeen todo en secreto.

― ¿Le contarás lo que eres?

― ¿Tengo otra opción?

― Suerte papá.― Sabato sonrió y se desvaneció de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Debían casarse antes de Navidad y solo quedaban tres días, cosa que tenía preocupada a Kagome, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero su madre le decía que eran nervios por la boda, así que decidió hacerle caso e intentar calmarse.<p>

― Tranquila, ya mañana nada nos podrá separar.― dijo Inuyasha para calmar a su prometida.

― Te amo.― dijo Kagome y se dejo abrazar por el chico.

― Y yo a ti.

― Kagome, necesito que te pruebes el kimono.― le llamó su madre y la azabache entró a la casa.

Inuyasha se quedo contemplando a la chica, era muy feliz, más de lo que recordaba y pronto ya ni Dios le podía quitar eso.

― Hasta que te encontramos.― se volteo al escuchar la voz de Kikyou, encontrándose no solo con ella, también con Gabriel.

― Hay una complicación, ella dejo de ser virgen y hace días no la encontramos.― decía Gabriel, quien se notaba realmente preocupado.

― Y como tampoco a ti, pensamos que Lucifer te había matado.― dijo preocupada Kikyou.

― Estoy bien, la he buscado pero no doy con ella.― mintió, tenía que alejarlos del templo cuando antes.

― Su familia debe saber algo.― sugirió la pelinegra.

― No saben, por eso vine. Pero ya que no es virgen, supongo buscaran a alguien más.

― Lo más probable es que su padre se enterarse y uso alguna sucia artimaña para corromperla.― se planteo Gabriel, era la única explicación que encontraba.

― Bien, entonces ya no la buscaré y supongo que tenemos que ir al cielo para que nos den las nuevas órdenes.― supuso Inuyasha.

― Démonos prisa.― dijo Kikyou.

Pero justo cuando los tres estaban por desvanecerse al cielo, un fuerte sonido proveniente de la casa llamó atención.

― ¿Qué fue eso?― se preguntó Gabriel.

― ¡Aquí esta, la tenían escondida!― gritó Miguel.

― ¡Dejen a mi hija!― gritó Sabato y dejo ver su verdadero ser.

Miguel y Lucifer peleaban, Kagome intentaba huir Bankotsu y cuando Kagome estuvo por ser alcanzada por el ángel, Inuyasha intervino, no le importó nada más que proteger a Kagome, la tomó entre sus brazos y voló hasta la entrada de la pagoda.

― ¿Estás bien?― le preguntó preocupado y Kagome asintió.― Ve a la pagoda, no pueden entrar allí.

― ¡Ella no va a ningún lado!― gritó Gabriel, quien se abalanzo sobre Inuyasha, pero esté lo bloqueo lo suficiente para que Kagome entrará a la pagoda.― Hacerte el inocente cuando fuiste TU quien la profano, cometiste alta traición.― le reclamó.

Kagome miraba desde adentro del santuario la pelea que se daba, su padre peleaba solo con Miguel, pero Inuyasha tenía a dos ángeles y un arcángel de oponentes, no creía que logrará ganar, él recibía más daño del que daba. Y en un cerrar de ojos, paso lo que temía, una lanza había atravesado a Inuyasha en el pecho.

― ¡Inuyasha!― gritó y salió de la pagoda.

Se arrodillo junto a él, intentó detener el sangrado pero era imposible, si ni quiera podía quitar la lanza.

― No te atrevas a dejarme.― le pidió, pero el chico sabía que no podía salvarse de ese ataque.

― Te amo, al menos se que no serás para él.―

― No quiero que mueras.― pedía en medio de lagrimas.

― Eso pasa cuando desafías a tu amo y señor.― dijo con desprecio y sin remordimiento Bankotsu.

― ¡Jamás se los perdonaré!― les gritó Kagome.

― Nos vemos.― dijo en despedida Gabriel, para enseguida desaparecer seguido de los otros.

― Papá, alguien debe poder hacer algo, Inuyasha no puede morir.

― Hay una forma.

― ¿Cuál es?

― El tiene que ser mi sucesor.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

― Seguirá siendo un Ángel pero no en su totalidad, tendrá sangre de demonio también y llegado el momento se encargará del infierno.

― Pero vivirá ¿Verdad?

― Tu hijo será lo que más teme la humanidad.

― Esa soy yo, yo soy tu hija.

― Kagome, Zeus me ayudo a ser un humano por un día, para que tú fueras normal y luego con Souta.

― Entonces lo podrá ayudar a él.

― No, por su escancia de ángel.

― No eres malo, eso quiere decir que Inuyasha tampoco lo será solo por ser tener sangre de demonio.

― Es un buen chico, puede resistir al mal mientras te ame.

― Hazlo, sálvalo, no me importa si ahora tiene cuernos, cola o lo que sea, solo quiero que siga teniendo su esencia.

* * *

><p>Después del conjuro hecho por el padre de Kagome, a Inuyasha le salieron colmillos, su cabello se volvió blanco y una orejas caninas adornaron su cabeza; también conservo sus alas, pero en vez de blancas, ahora eran negras, podía transformarse a voluntad y vivir en el mundo de los humanos, cosa que Kagome e Inuyasha agradecieron enormemente.<p>

Pasaron algunos años y Sabato se retiró, dando lugar a Inuyasha para que ahora dirigiera el infierno. En esos momentos Kagome estaba en su casa, era de noche y esperaba que su esposo llegará, los asuntos con otros demonios en ocasiones le robaban mucho tiempo, acaricio su abultado vientre de cinco meses y respiró agotada, su bebé le quitaba muchas energías, lo mejor era subir a su recamara y dormir, estaba subiendo los escalones cuando escucho llegar al chico.

― ¿Cómo te fue?― preguntó Kagome al ver llegar a Inuyasha.

― Es difícil tratar con algunos demonios ¿Tú cómo estás?― preguntó al abrazarla.

― Cansada, tu hijo no deja de moverse.― dijo divertida, pero una nube de tristeza estaba sobre ella.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó al ver la mirada triste de Kagome.

― Arriba están preocupados, creen que nuestro hijo destruirá a la humanidad.

― Pienso que nuestro bebé será un cambio, uno bueno.

― No quiero que tengan razón.― dijo comenzando a llorar.

― No la tienen, ya verás que será bueno, como dice tu padre, las cosas están cambiando para bien. Además, no me interesa su reino, soy feliz con lo que tengo.― decía mientras la consolaba.

― Te amo.

― Yo más.

― Eso no es posible.

― ¿Quieres que te demuestre que si?― preguntó con picardía.

― Me encantaría.― dijo al tocar la orejas de Inuyasha.― ¿Te he dicho cuanto me gustan?

― Eres una chica muy rara.― gruño ante la caricia, esa parte nueva en él era muy sensible al taco de Kagome.

― No deja de fascinarme esta forma tuya.

― Vayamos a la recámara.― desplego sus alas y en segundos estaban entre las sabanas haciendo el amor.

* * *

><p>Se levanto al baño y vio en su reflejo la cicatriz en su pecho, era increíble que la cicatriz del ataque de Miguel desapareció cuando se transformó, pero, esa no. Salió del baño y fue al balcón, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire.<p>

― Jamás se irá.― Inuyasha se volteo de inmediato al escuchar a su suegro.

― ¿Usted sabe por qué sigue allí?

― No todos los ángeles lo son de "nacimiento", otros como tu fueron humanos que fueron convertidos en ángeles.

― ¿Yo era humano?― preguntó incrédulo.

― Un samurái, moriste por tu familia y fue cuando ellos te reclutaron, por tu valor y lealtad.

― ¿Tenía familia?

― Te lo mostraré.― tocó la frente de Inuyasha y esté logró ver su vida pasada.― Kagome, ella...

― Así es, es la reencarnación de tu esposa. Intentaste protegerla, a ella y tu hijo no nacido, pero el enemigo era más.― confirmó.

― ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?

― No lo sabía, tuve que preguntárselo a las Grayas. La cicatriz seguirá como recordatorio de quien fuiste.

― ¿Ellos ya sabían que Kagome fue mi esposa?

― No, se enteraron mucho después, de haberlo sabido jamás te hubieran mandado a esa misión.

― ¿Con quién hablabas?― preguntó Kagome algo somnolienta.

― Con nadie.― contestó al ver Lucifer ya se había ido.― Solo estoy tomando el fresco ¿Qué haces levantada?

― No te sentí y me desperté.

― Volvamos a la cama, creó que Takeshi ya tiene hambre.― dijo al escuchar a su hijo llorar.

Kagome fue a cargar a su bebé, ahora que tenía a su pequeño no creía todo lo que decían en el cielo, su bebé no iba a acabar con la humanidad, por el simple hecho de tener el amor no solo de sus padres, también de sus abuelos y sus tíos. ¡Hasta los otros dioses le tenían aprecio!

Inuyasha y Kagome habían desafiado al destino y le dieron un nuevo giró a las profecías. Sabían que todo iba a estar bien, la humanidad seguiría existiendo, tal vez un día estarían preparados para saber la verdad de todo, pero mientras eso pasaba vivirían felices con su familia.

* * *

><p><strong>Terminé, ahora me iré a dormir.<strong>

**30/12/2014**


End file.
